


It was him

by TakboGoyo



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakboGoyo/pseuds/TakboGoyo
Summary: He searched high and low for Joven after he was lost during a battle.Destiny was kind yet cruel to him and he never felt this pain before.





	It was him

It’s him.   
He knew those eyes anywhere, caged by those big glasses of his. The same eyes which sparkled like the twinkling stars when he felt so much joy, the same eyes which ignited with fire in the face of peril, the same eyes that clouded with sadness in the face of suffering and death. Those eyes of his stood out from the hundreds of pairs in the Sunday crowd.   
“Joven?” He whispered, praying and hoping for his voice to reach the ears of Joven. He need to see for himself, he needed to confirm in his head that this was Joven, his sweet and innocent Joven.   
The young man’s head immediately snapped upwards, searching for the voice that called out to him. It was him, his Joven, that angelic face of his paired with a smile that could brighten up anyone’s day sent his heart fluttering once more. Staring at him more, his eyes zeroed on the wound on his cheek, scarred but slowly healing itself. He felt his heart jolt knowing that Joven was in pain and he wasn’t there to protect him. He must have been tired, he thought, running away from those bastards. His heart begged him to run to him, to hold him in his arms and to take him far away from the war.   
“Ha? Sino yun?” The sweet voice of his filled his ears, sending him back to the days when they travelled alongside the General, when they were safe, when they were together. He could almost remember how he smelled, so soft and pleasant which comforted him whenever they sat together. He could remember the smell of the plains and mountains when they travelled together. It was so close yet he couldn’t grab onto it, his fingers slipping from the memories.  
His thoughts snapped back to the present when he saw a man approach Joven. A soldier, just like he was, maybe a high ranking one? “Sino tong tarantadong to?” He muttered angrily, his breaths coming out in short bursts, his adrenaline pumping and his blood itching to draw his revolver. Whoever this man was, he didn’t care anymore, he should keep his hands away from Joven or he will remove them, whether he liked it or not.   
“Joven, ano ang problema?” The man’s voice, laced with care and adoration, caused Joven to turn his attention to him. He saw Joven’s face brighten at the sight of the man, his eyes shone with love and his lips curved into that angelic smile of his.   
“Wala naman, akala ko may tumatawag sa akin.” He said slowly to the man, his voice laced with fear. The man immediately scanned the crowd and narrowed on his hiding spot. The bastard knew where he was, should he make his presence known or leave Joven to this stranger?   
Their eyes locked in a deadly stare down, he chose to lower his gaze, he could just be a friend of Joven. He was, after all, a soldier and a high ranking one to add, he shouldn’t worried about confronting this stranger.   
With a deep breathe, he inched closer and closer to Joven. It was time, he repeated in his mind, Joven, I found you after so long. The stranger had his steely gaze on him, watching his every move, judging whether he was a friend or a foe.  
“Joven.” It felt good, hearing his name from his lips. It was so long since he last said it and seeing him up close caused his heart to thunder in his chest. The smell of his cologne, soft and as if made from the scent of books, drifted slowly unto him.   
A thick tension settled over all three of them, emotions rising quickly and he knew that he had to pull Joven closer to him immediately before bullets started flying between him and this stranger.   
“S-sino ka?” The quiet voice of Joven broke the silence surrounding the three of them. He felt as if he was shot in the gut, his body crumbling slowly from Joven’s words and his vision slowly fogging up. He didn’t remember me, his brain whispered to him as his breathing became labored and his hands began to shake. Why didn’t he remember me? Was I too late? I tried so hard to find him after the battle. Why did his chest hurt so damn much? Why? WHY?  
“Joven, alis na tayo. Mukhang nababaliw na siya” The stranger’s voice whispered quietly to Joven. He stared at the man, his eyes turning red and he felt the urge to gun the bastard down where he stood. “You don’t deserve him” his hands drawing the revolver from his side “YOU DON’T DESERVE HIM, YOU BASTARD!”  
“ENTENG!” Joven’s voice snapped him out of the surging rage he felt with. His shaky hand was aimed right at Joven’s face, partly covered by the stranger’s side. You almost did it, his mind whispered to him in a teasing tone, you almost killed Joven. His arm couldn’t take it much longer, dropping to his side. I almost killed him, he thought, I almost lost him forever. The cocking of a revolver caught his attention and he stared at the stranger protecting Joven.   
“Vi-vicente?” Joven whisper’s caught his ears once again. Why did it hurt him so much hearing that from Joven? Why Vicente? Did he forget?  
“Joven, halika ka na.” The man pulling Joven away from him, his revolver still aimed at his face. He wanted to scream, to fight, and to pull Joven back into his arms but he couldn’t bring himself to move at all.  
Paco could only stand there, watching Joven walk away from him, pulled by Vicente. He felt his heart sink in his chest, the tears threatening to spill from his eyes, the need to scream out all his anger and all his sadness wishing that somebody would listen to his broken heart’s song.  
Who was he but a remnant of Joven’s past seeking only to be a part of his present?


End file.
